marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ant-Man Prelude
Ant-Man Prelude is a two-issue comic mini-series set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is set before the events of Ant-Man. Synopsis Before Scott Lang becomes Marvel’s shrinking sensation, Dr. Hank Pym will pull on the helmet and leap into action on a death-defying mission that will take him into the icy heart of Cold War East Berlin.Marvel Solicits Reveal ANT-MAN Tie-In; Confirm Hank Pym As 60s Ant-Man Plot Part 1 Years ago in East Berlin, a man flees along Bernauer Straße before being recaptured by HYDRA agents. At a S.H.I.E.L.D. Research & Development Lab, consultant Doctor Hank Pym examines an experimental helmet of his own design before being interrupted by Howard Stark, who informs Pym that S.H.I.E.L.D. will be sending an undercover agent into East Berlin in order to prevent a group of Russian radicals from successfully reverse-engineering HYDRA technology. Stark requests the use of Pym's suit, but Pym refuses unless he is the one to wear the suit in the field. The two argue briefly, but are interrupted by Peggy Carter. Stark storms off, leaving Carter with Pym, who dons his experimental suit before Carter leads him to a shooting range at the facility. Carter gives Pym a handgun, which he promptly disassembles; Carter then points her gun at Pym, pulling the trigger just as Pym shrinks in an instant, avoiding the bullets before returning to his normal size. Carter is satisfied that Pym's technology works. In East Berlin, Pym uses his suit to shrink himself and scale the Berlin Wall, crossing the "death strip" before being intercepted by a vicious guard dog. Part 2 At his shrunken size, Doctor Hank Pym encounters a vicious guard dog while attempt to cross the "death strip" of the , and detonates a "German antipersonnel device" in order to escape. On the other side of the Wall, Pym follows the coordinates that Stark gave to him before encountering a wasp which he uses as for transportation. He soon locates the radicals' base of operation, easily bypassing a pair of guards to enter a room and return to his normal size. He discovers plans for "some of HYDRA's old memory suppression experiments" before hearing screams which he follows to find a room containing a functioning machine with a man loaded inside, screaming in agony. A HYDRA agent orders the test stopped and asks the subject if he is ready for duty; the man responds that he is, announcing his loyalty to HYDRA. Moments later, the man begins to regain his memory and screams for help, and the HYDRA agent orders the man's mind wiped again. Pym shrinks again and enters the room, using his tiny size to psychologically torment the HYDRA agent before beginning to destroy the machinery; he then frees the test subject and distracts the HYDRA agents before momentarily returning to normal size and attacking them. He then shrinks again and flees on the wasp as Soviet soldiers arrive. Back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Research & Development Lab, Pym explains that he destroyed the plans for the memory suppression technology, and Stark insists that the Berlin operation was Pym's last field assignment. Pym disagrees, however, insisting that "there's important work to be done in the field that only the Particle can handle," and that "the only way S.H.I.E.L.D. gets the Pym Particle is with a Pym operating it." Appearances Characters *Hank Pym/Ant-Man *Peggy Carter *Howard Stark *Davis Locations *S.H.I.E.L.D. Research & Development Laboratory *Wheaton, New Jersey **Camp Lehigh *Berlin, Germany Events *Infiltration into East Berlin Items *Ant-Man Suit *Pym Particles *Memory Suppressing Machine Vehicles To be added Creatures *Dogs *Ants * Organizations *S.H.I.E.L.D. *HYDRA *Soviet Armed Forces Trivia *The comic is featured in Ant-Man Prelude (collection) and The Marvel Cinematic Universe: The Marvel Comics Omnibus. References External Links * Category:Comics Category:Ant-Man (film) Merchandise Category:MCU Red Stamp